An Eternal Love, A Night of Affair
by Fire Tears X
Summary: Spinner and Paige has been splitting further apart as Paige can't shake her past. Paige has also been acting really quiet around Jimmy lately. Could it be that Paige has her eye on someone else? Or could Jimmy be a part of her puzzled past? Complete
1. Were You Always There?

**Title**: An Eternal Love, A Night of Affair

**Chapter 1**: Were You Always There?

**Note**: This timeline is a little before Paige and Spinner broke up.

* * *

The birds were singing a melody of relief after the storm past through their unprotected homes. The sun only glared as much as its cloud weakened rays could. It didn't matter much anyway, it was almost night. Paige sat beside her window, her golden green eyes glistening from the very little sun that laid on it. When a slightly damaged red car passed through her window and made a soft beep, one that you can only hear if you were listening for it. Paige eyes seemed more upset than relieved. She cracked her window only small enough for her to get through, there she slid down a pipe and hopped into the car. 

"Hey Hon! Took you long enough. I hope you're gonna make up for that!" Paige said as she leaned in for a kiss. "Sure will." Her boyfriend, Spinner, said a little before they kissed.

As they kissed, Paige's eyes looked down the road, where she seen Jimmy, her boyfriend's best friend. Her eyes slightly glimmered a little more than usual, but nothing you can notice. Jimmy walked down to the car and knocked against the driver's window, but Spinner didn't see him coming because his head was turned toward Paige as they kissed. Spinner broke the kiss and rolled down his windows, where he seen Jimmy bouncing a basketball.

"What's up man! Hey Paige." He said as he slightly waved through the window to the couple. Paige just waved back. "Nothing, me and Paige were going to drive around town a little bit before her parents come home." Spinner replied with his arm wrapped around Paige's neck, going down to her thighs. "That's cool, man." "You wanna come for the ride?" Spinner proposed. "Nah, it's alright. I was just going out for a walk before it got dark." Jimmy said before he walked away from the car and started to bounce his basketball around. Spinner just drove off and started driving toward a empty lot.

Before Paige could speak to Spinner, he turned off his engine and rushed in for a kiss where he laid her down on some soft feather cushions that he had set long before Paige entered the car. There he started to caress her hair and gentle squeeze her ear. She gently rubbed his hair and started to grind her pelvis against his. He moved his hand gently down to her breast running it for only a little while before he moved back up to her shoulders and slid her shirt down a little bit, exposing her smooth shoulders.

"Please Spin, don't hurt me." Paige moaned a little between her words, worried about a bad memory. "I promise, Paige. I promise." He said as he slowly moved his hand up her shirt, softly massaging her breast a little after rubbing her stomach. Afterwards, he stood up his body a bit, his legs still holding down her body. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a condom. For a split second, she seen Dean's face after a white flash, the same face he used as he pulled a condom out his pocket. "Spinner! What the hell are you doing?!?!" Paige asked as she quickly picked up her body, struggling for a bit. "Well, I thought it was going to be you, but I gue…" Paige stopped him between his gigglish voice. "You what?!? You just promised not to hurt me!" Paige said as she began to open the door to his car. "Paige?!? Where are you going! I wasn't going to hurt you!" His last sentence was faded as Paige walked away from the car in soaked tears. Spinner never even tried to get her back in the car, as he just drove off. "Spinner!" Paige screamed, hoping that he'd hear her call before he was out of her eyesight.

She walked toward a payphone, eyes nearly drowning. It seemed as if she was walking through a flooded city, barely seeing everything in front of her. Before she could make it to the payphone, she seen Dean walking down the road with a girl, seemed as if she were a little younger than her. She couldn't stand to know have another person go through what she did without a fight, something that'll give you a fright for the rest of your night. She walked toward Dean with a happy wave. "Hi Dean!" Paige said, almost as if she never had a hate toward him. "Hey Paige… What are you doing here?" Dean said with a nervous voice, almost breaking a sweat. "Dean, who's this?" The girl asked, rubbing her hands against his chest as she wrapped herself around him. "No one. Just an ex-girlfriend of mines. She keeps on running back for more!" Dean said, his voice becoming harsh. "Oh, really? And who is this, you 4th raping victim!" Paige said as she walked off, never thinking to turn back.

Paige picked up the payphone and called Hazel's number. Paige let the phone ring for a little while before she came to realize that no one was home. She also called Spinner's cell phone, but he never picked up either. Paige was in tears as she called Jimmy's house number, hoping he'd pick up.


	2. Here With Me

**Title**: An Eternal Love, A Night of Affair

**Chapter 2**: Here With Me

* * *

"Hello?" Jimmy answered the phone in a tired voice, must've been from working out. "Jimmy?!? Please… Come get me." Paige said, in a low crying voice, one she could hardly understand herself. "Paige?!? Where are you?" Jimmy started to feel a little worried. "I don't know… I'm in the lot, near the park… I think." She sniffled between a few words, feeling a little safer. "Don't cry Paige. I'll be there in a little bit, okay." She was going to say something back, but he hung up the phone after that. Paige just sat down under the shade of a tree, wrapping her arms around her knees, lips between them. It was so dark, she was nearly invisible. 

Soon, a black car came rolling over, a very good looking one. One only Jimmy could have. Paige hopped out the shadow of the tree and ran toward the car, where Jimmy leaned against, waiting for Paige. "Paige?!?" He said as she ran toward the car in tears. She gave him a hug, her arms wrapped tight around his neck, his arms wrapped around her thighs. He then held her hand and rubbed it with his thumb. Her hands were nearly moist from wiping all her tears, his hands seemed rough and much thicker than hers. Paige guess it was from bouncing a basketball every free minute he got. Paige started to cry even more, even though Jimmy was there for her. He let go of her hands and used them to hold her face between them. He took his thumb and wiped the tears off her face. "Please Paige… Don't do this, not here." Jimmy said as he hugged her one last time and opened his car door for her.

While they were on the car, he started the engine. There, Paige started to compare the rumbling of the engine to the beating of her heart. It was faster than her usual beating, almost as fast as his engine rumbling. While driving through the dark ends of the road, the street lights glimmered off Jimmy's face every second and a half. Paige looked close into his golden face and dark brown eyes. When she looked into his eyes, she seen an anger and a relief. She noticed the veins sticking out of his neck and his hands, and his slightly curled hair seemed a little more moist than they usually are.

"Are you mad?" Paige finally had the courage to ask what was wrong with him. He just rolled his eyes with a low scoff and continued to drive. His lips began to pout a bit. "I'm sorry Jim. Plea…" Paige wanted to continue but didn't think that her words would change much. She began to grip his right shoulder a bit, almost as if she were massaging it. He shrugged his shoulders, loosening her grip. He just sighed as if he wanted to say something. "Look Paige. I'm not mad at you or anything it's just…" Jimmy took a deep breath and continued to drive, never thinking to look at Paige. "Just, what? What were you going to say?" Paige looked at him a little longer, and grew inpatient for a reply.

"Damn it! Damn it, Jimmy! Why do you always act like this… is it because…" Paige stopped right there. "I though we were never going to mention that again." Jimmy said, gripping the steering wheel tight. "I didn't say anything!" "And it's best that you don't." Jimmy was already parked on Paige's driveway when he started his hurtful words. He bent across her legs to open the door for her, lightly touching her exposed legs as he did it. "Jimmy… what happened that day… it meant something to me. It did." Paige just slammed his door close and ran toward the pipe from which she climbed down, never giving him time to respond.

When Paige entered her room from the window, she noticed that nothing changed. Everything stood in the same position she left it in. As if her parents hardly checked on her at all. She looked outside her window where she seen Jimmy driving off, looking rather sad. Jimmy looked up at Paige's window and seen her sitting beside he window, tears dripping from her eyes. Jimmy took one last breath and drove off, daring himself to turn back, but never having the guts.

When he entered his house he dropped his keys on the bar and looked around the dimmed room. "Mom? Dad? Anyone? Ya home yet?" He screamed through the house, hoping to hear a reply from either one of his parents. After he realized no one was home, he opened the pizza box that was delivered a few hours ago and took the last slice. It was colder than his first few slices, but it didn't bother him. He took the remote off the expensive coffee table and laid on his leather sofa, changing between a few of the channels he usually watched. He watched all the pay-per-view films, so he never bothered to watch anymore. He felt like speaking to himself, but figured that it wasn't as satisfying as when he were younger. He just switched past a few channels before he decided to call it a night, where he walked to his room and laid down on his pillow, thinking about something from the past… Or someone.


	3. Reliving the Past

**Title**: An Eternal Love, A Night of Affair

**Chapter 3**: Reliving the Past

* * *

Paige woke up the next morning to a bright sunlight, brighter than last night anyway. Though the morning light shined right within her eyes, it didn't glimmer this time. Paige opened her window and looked through the sky early that morning, wondering if Jimmy was thinking about her. She looked around outside and noticed her mom driving off the driveway to work. "Great! Don't even bother to wake me, mom!" Paige shouted through window. When she realized her mom didn't hear her, she started to take a deep breath. "It's not like you ever do!" Paige wiped her dripping tear and walked into the closet to change her clothes. The phone began to ring and Paige heart did with it. She was hoping it was Jimmy with an apology. She ran toward the phone and was almost calling his name while she answered. 

"Hello?" She said, trying to sound like her usual cheerful self. "Paige! I'm so glad you're okay. I thought that you were probably hurt when I left you in the lot last night." "Oh… Spinner." Paige's voice began to get a little more harsher than her usual cheerful self. "Well Spin, do you think you would have been worried about me if you hadn't left me alone last night in the lot? Hm?" "Look Paige. I'm sorry about what happened. I was pissed Paige. You promised that you wouldn't be afraid of me anymore, and you still ran off." Spinner started to raise his voice. "Spin! I can't believe you even said that. My past has nothing to do with you leaving me alone at night! If you wanted it as bad as you act, you wouldn't have left me in a lot for it to happen all over again!" "Paige! I said I'm sorry!" "Sorry isn't enough!" Paige hung up the phone in a rage and continued to get dressed for school.

The same morning, Jimmy walked around the empty home. He walked into his parent's room, hoping to see them in the bed. "Mom? Dad?" He opened the door after his unanswered knocks. It wasn't much of a surprise to see no one lying in bed. Jimmy decided he wasn't too crazy about mom's egg and grits anyway, so he decided that he didn't need her breakfast cooking anymore. He walked back into his room and started to get dressed for school. A little while after he was dressed in a long white t-shirt with his baggy blue jeans, he heard his doorbell. Even though Hazel has been taking a ride to school with him lately, he thought that it was probably Paige, someone who he has been thinking about lately.

He opened the door and seen Hazel dressed pretty normal for a school day. "Hi Hon! Ready to go." "Sure. Just come on in for a sec." Jimmy gave her a soft kiss on the lips and walked into his room, Hazel in his shadow. "I just had to get my cell. We'll be right out." Hazel clothes the door behind her and walked up close to Hazel. "Your parents home?" Hazel asked as she walked up closer to Jimmy. "What do you think? They're never ho…" Jimmy's lips were locked with Hazel's single finger. She gave him a hard kiss on the lips as she ran her fingers through his hair. She then gripped the back of his head and laid herself on his bed, lips still in contact with Jimmy's. She took his hands off her face and placed it under her skirt, where he began to massage the upper area of her legs.

She then broke their kiss and started to place her hands under his shirt, taking it off his body after rubbing his abs. Jimmy reached in for another kiss while she ran her up his shoulders and back down to his arm muscles. Jimmy started to feel underneath her panties, his cold hands gave her a chill right near her virgina. "Wait Jimmy! Wait! Please tell me you have protection." She tried not to moan as his hands stood still near her virgina. She let out a chilling breath before he spoke. "No… I don't." Jimmy spoke in a low tone, hoping it wouldn't matter. "Okay then. Take me to school." Hazel cleared her throat between the sentences. Jimmy laid his body off Hazel's and made a deep sigh.

As Jimmy and Hazel were driving off the driveway, Hazel gave Jimmy another soft kiss on the lips. "Thanks Jimmy! You could've easily talked me into not protecting myself, but you did. You're a good boyfriend." Hazel sat back down into her seat and buckled up. She never noticed that Jimmy was rather quiet about what she just told him, nor did she realize the guilt that made his eyes glimmer.


	4. Pretend It Never Happened

**Title**: An Eternal Love, A Night of Affair

**Chapter 4**: Pretend It Never Happened

* * *

It seemed like it was a normal day in Degrassi. Despite all the drama that happened with Paige and Spinner last night, Paige forgave Spinner for what he did and they became friends. It was drama class for the crew and Paige decided to sit with Spinner and Jimmy, of course Hazel followed. Hazel sat in Jimmy's lap while she had her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands rested on her legs. Paige just decided to sit next to Spinner. Spinner took a relaxing breath and began to speak. "This is so boring. What to do now?" "How about a game of cards." Hazel suggested. "Nah! Paige isn't that great of a player." Spinner said as he placed his arms around her. "Oh, and you're a master!" Paige took his arm from around her and threw it directly on the table. "Come on. Don't take it the wrong way!" Spinner said, placing his arms right back where it rested. "I love how charming your boyfriend is!" Jimmy laughed at his own comment. "Oh right, and your Prince Charming." Spinner commented. "He sure is!" Hazel intruded, giving Jimmy a play kiss on the cheek. 

"I got an idea! How about we don't team by coupling. Let's choose different teams." Paige suggested. "Great! I call Jimmy." Spinner said as he looked at him and reached over the table to pat him on the back. "Eh… I seen you play. You're not all that good." Spinner laughed off Jimmy's comment. "Yeah, it must be genetic. Paige isn't that great either." "Hazel!" Paige was rather shocked at Hazel's comment, but she just laughed anyway. "Genetic?" Spinner looked rather confused. "You know what I mean… Partner." Hazel said as she passed the cards around the table. "What?!?" Both Jimmy and Paige were confused. "Well, it seems like this is the only way to go." Spinner answered. "See Paige, your boyfriend isn't much of a dultz!" Hazel said. "Ex! Me and Spinner broke up…" It was a little quiet for the class but Hazel passed around the last few cards as if Paige said nothing at all.

While playing the game, Paige did heavy staring at Jimmy, nearly paying attention to the game. It was a quick game of spades for both teams when Hazel and Spinner came out champions. After that one game, it was nearly time to leave the class. "I just found out something!" Spinner said, raising his finger in the air. "What?" Hazel asked with a gigglish smile on her face. "Paige and Jimmy… bad mix!" Spinner said as he raised with the bell. Paige and Jimmy was rather quiet after Spinner said that. Jimmy was the first near the door with Hazel right on his back, Jimmy nearly stumbling. As Paige got up off her chair, Spinner grabbed her arm and jerked it close to him. "Did you just break up with me?" Spinner asked with his lips so close to hers. "No Spinner! You did!" Paige said as she shook his hands off her arm and walked to her locker.

Paige looked a few lockers down, only to find Jimmy alone, setting his books in his locker. She decided to walk to his locker. "So… It was a nice game… Wasn't it?" Paige said, holding her books against her chest. Jimmy just continued to place his books into his locker. "Oh. I see. You're just going to pretend that the things happened between us was nothing…" Paige waiting anxiously for Jimmy's response. "Was it? Was it something to you?" Paige asked… Jimmy still pretending not to hear. "Damn it Paige! Are you blind! Even Spinner knows!" "So you're going to compare us to a game of cards?" Paige said as she moved up closer into his face. "There is no us!" Jimmy said, slamming is locker close.

Paige stood in one position, stiff and quiet. Jimmy faded in the shadow when she finally grew courage to call his name. "Hey Paige!" Paige's heart raced as she turned around. She was hoping it was Jimmy, even though the voice was a little feminine. She could've sworn her heart skipped a beat as she turned around and found Hazel holding her pompoms. "Did you forget about lunch practice today." Hazel asked as she jumped in a stylish matter and dragged Paige toward the dressing room. "Oh yeah! What happened with you and Spinner, I never thought I'd see the day." "I'm not sure. I guess we just grew out of each other." Paige said as she looked through a flooded hallway, only to find numb tears falling down her cheeks. She quickly cleaned her wet eyes and walked into the dressing room with a leading attitude, leaving Hazel speechless.

* * *

**Writer's Note**: I know I usually don't leave behind my notes, but I just want you all to know that I enjoy writing this and I am going to be updating this as soon as possible (most likely daily), and I noticed no one has reviewed this story twice. So I'm letting you know, check up on this story on a regular basis because I plan on keeping this story updated. Thanks for reading! 


	5. Where Are We?

**Title**: An Eternal Love, A Night of Affair

**Chapter 5**: Where Are We?

* * *

Jimmy was walking the hallways alone until he seen a young male, about his age. He was real pale and white with slick hair a little above his shoulders. He was rather geeky and had round, thick glasses to top the cake. The person Jimmy was crossing past without even noticing bumped him into the crowded hallways. Jimmy gabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the locker, the guy's feet inches off the ground. "You looking for trouble, Rick!" Jimmy said with his fist squeezed tight together. Jimmy gave him a round punch in the jaw. It wasn't real hard but it wasn't too soft either. Rick place his fingers in his mouth, tasting a little bit of blood. The crowd the stood in the back, quiet with smiles on their faces. 

"Please Jimmy. I'm sorry for bumping into you." Rick pleaded as he closed his eyes, waiting for Jimmy's second punch. Jimmy felt pity for Rick that he was real sorry to admit. "Don't think this pity trip will last for another day loser!" Jimmy slammed Rick against the locker one last time and let got of his collar. Rick fell to the ground, his entire left side was lying on the ground when Jimmy walked off, leaving a mumbling crowd stumbled. Rick just slammed his hand against the floor and got back on his feet, walking down the hallway.

School was almost over and Paige and Jimmy had computer class together. Paige was working next to Hazel, Spinner next to Jimmy. "So Paige, you've been acting really… weird lately. I don't want to sound insensitive but is it because of you and Spinner's break-up?" Hazel asked as she looked at a torn down Spinner across the class. "Not even! Spinner's old news!" Paige said as she looked across the class at Jimmy, who's eyes were steady on the screen in front of him. "Is there someone else?" "Maybe!" Paige said with a smile on her face. "Who?!? Do I know him?!?" Hazel screamed through the class, excited out of her boots. "Maybe!" "Seriously, do I?" Hazel asked for the final time. Paige took a heavy breath and looked across the classroom at Jimmy. "No. You don't know him." Paige said as she took her eyes off Jimmy and onto the computer screen.

Paige was looking at her computer, close to tears once again. She quickly wiped her eyes from the upcoming pain and studied her computer screen. A sudden message shocked Paige as it appeared on the computer screen. He eyes lit as she read the words from the unknown sender on the screen.

I'm Sorry.

Paige was real excited as she read the message from the screen. "Oh Jimmy!" Paige whispered to herself, biting her nails. She looked up across the classroom and studied Jimmy for a second. He was a little sweaty to say that school was near an end. His eyes were still on the screen though. Paige couldn't help but notice Spinner waving across the classroom with a disfigured mouth, almost as if he had a stroke. "Oh Look! How sweet is that?" Hazel noticed the message on Paige's computer and smiled at her. "Spinner's kinda sweet… In a dummy kind of way." Hazel said as she looked at Spinner waving across the class. The school bell rang and everyone was already packed with their bags on their back. Spinner and Hazel had to stay behind in school for make-up work.

Paige was in the school parking lot when she seen Jimmy walking toward his car. Paige ran toward the car and knocked on the window. Jimmy opened the door and let Paige in. "I was wondering where you were going." Paige said as she looked at Jimmy with nothing but her head inside the door. "Uhh, well, I usually go home after school. Besides, Mr. Simpson signed me up for a geeky school challenge, so I have to study." Jimmy said looking at Paige. "Can you give me a ride home?" "I opened the door for you, didn't I?" Jimmy said as he started the engine. Paige hopped into the car and got close to Jimmy. Before Jimmy started driving, Paige began to rest her hand on his neck and moved up to his face. She started to move her fingers a little bit and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. After Paige gave him the kiss, he just stood still in his seat, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and started the re-engine with unnoticed might.

"What are we?" Paige asked Jimmy as she rested her hands on his legs. She begin to massage it a bit but Jimmy stood stiff as a statue, never thinking to even blink. His eyes were right on the road and he was real stiff. Paige never even bothered to fuss at Jimmy, or to even ask what was wrong. She just continued to massage Jimmy upper area of his leg. "Speak to me?" Paige said as she massaged a little harder. Jimmy suddenly began to soften his tense body. He smashed his lips together and twisted his neck a bit. "Please. Tell me something." Paige asked once again in a soft voice. "You're home." Jimmy said as he parked in her parking lot. Paige bit her lip a little and ran out the car and into her home. Jimmy drove off before Paige could even turn her back.

Paige walked into her house looked around the empty living room. "I'm home!" She screamed, knowing her parents were there. Her mom was walking into the kitchen with a glass full of ice. "Oh! Paige! Feels like I haven't seen you in week." Paige's mother said. "Oh, so you just noticed." Paige said as she dropped her bags and walked into her room.

When Jimmy walked into his home and noticed no one was there. He never even bothered to call their names. He walked straight to the television and began to switch between a few channels. So much was going through his life and no one could hardly notice, especially not his parents. He picked up the phone and called pizza delivery, a little hungry after skipping lunch this school day. After he ordered his pizza, he continued to watch television as his tears fell from his eyes.


	6. Too Cruel To Be Kind

**Title**: An Eternal Love, A Night of Affair

**Chapter 6**: Too Cruel to be Kind

* * *

It was almost nighttime and Jimmy's parents weren't home yet. Jimmy was just over with taking a cold shower and was in nothing but a shower towel around his waist. He usually goes to change after getting out of the shower but he was a little hungry at the moment. Before he could grab a slice of pizza out of the box he heard the melody from the door pass through the house. He walked toward the door holding the towel tight. He wasn't real embarrassed though, he thought it were his parents. He opened the door and found Paige standing at the door with her hands behind her back. 

Paige's eyes were glowing when Jimmy opened the door. It was quiet enough to hear water drop on cotton. "Hey… Aren't you going to invite me in." Paige broke the silence. "Sure. Just let me change. You can sit in the front." Jimmy said as he ran towards the back. Paige stood in the living room and grabbed a slice of pizza. Before she could take a bite out of it, she was curious about Jimmy. She walked toward his room and found him dressed in nothing but underwear at the moment. He was rather shaky while he searched between his dressers for an undershirt. Paige knocked onto the open door to alarm Jimmy and then began to walk in.

"Hey, uh, what are you doing here." Jimmy asked still searching for a shirt. "I can't say hey to my friend before I it turns night." Paige said walking a little closer to an unclothed Jimmy. "Look, Paige… I…" Jimmy couldn't really speak. He took a deep breath as Paige grabbed him by his biceps and swung him across the room to his bed. Before he could realize he was lying down half naked, Paige climbed on top of him. She had her legs folded on both of his sides and her bottom rested on his stomach. "I won't get off you until I fully understand why you feel the way you do about. Until I understand why you would never give me a chance." Paige said as she got comfortable. "Paige. I have a girlfriend." Jimmy said as he rested his hands on her waist, slightly trying to lift it. "No! Before that! I asked you out before Ashley." Paige said as she began to rub his chest. "Paige! Me and you aren't a good match." "Spinner's an ass!" Paige said. "It's not about that! It not! It's about being better than the other!" Jimmy said as he lifted Paige off him.

Paige could've stood in her position but the words that Jimmy said weakened Paige's body. She looked at Jimmy as he laid still on the bed, taking heavy breaths and wiping the sweat off his face. Paige got up off her feet and ran toward the living room in tears. She tried to open Jimmy's door but it was locked closed. After pulling the knob a few times, she just stopped in her tracks and her knees suddenly felt weakened. She covered her eyes, ashamed to let Jimmy see her that way. Jimmy got down on his knees and lifted Paige's face with his finger. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "How could a rich boy like you go out with a girl that doesn't even have a job?" Paige asked, still soaked in tears. "Wait, you think I'm too good for you?" Jimmy asked. Paige just wiped a tear and nodded her head. "What do you mean Paige. You're beautiful! You're smart! You have a great home with parents who actually care about you. You're better than me Paige! I'm the pathetic one!" Jimmy raised his voice as he said that. "Is that what you think. You're parents have an excuse not to be around you. Not to have a daily conversation. Mines don't!" Paige's crying became a little harder. "I'm sorry." Jimmy said as he gave her a hug.

Paige stood back on her feet, bringing Jimmy back up with her. They never broke their hug as Jimmy began to softly pinch Paige's flushed cheeks. Paige began to rub Jimmy's abs and then placed her hands on his shoulders. He went on for a hard kiss. He lifted Paige off her feet and carried her to his bed. He gently guided her head down to the soft pillow and moved all the way down her body and rested his hands once he reached her thighs, where he laid his thumb into her jeans. Jimmy gave Paige another hard kiss on the lips while her reached inside her shirt and began to raise it off her body. Paige began to moan a bit. "Jimmy! D…Don't…Don't hurt me. Please." "I won't… I promise."


	7. A Strong Connection, A Weak Love

**Title**: An Eternal Love, A Night of Affair

**Chapter 7**: A Strong Connection, A Weak Love

**Disclaimer**: With all the excitement of writing this entire story, I forgot to disclaim the show… Anyway, you know the deal, I do not own Degrassi!

* * *

Jimmy was lying in his bed with a unclothed Paige in front of him. They both laid with their body facing the door. Jimmy had his arms wrapped around Paige's stomach, he hands just holding his. He fell asleep with his head buried in her hair, the scent of it was like sleeping powder, calming the nerves of whomever had the pleasure to smell it. Paige woke up in a heavy breath, gasping for more air. She turned around, still making sure the bed sheets were wrapped above bare breast. She looked at Jimmy, noticing he was hard asleep. She gave him a kiss on his lips, he kissed her right back. "Are you woke?" Paige asked, wondering if it were a reflex or not. Jimmy didn't move, or say anything at all. Paige immediately fell back asleep, facing the way she was before she woke up. She felt slightly uncomfortable because Jimmy no longer had his arms wrapped around her bare waist. 

When Jimmy woke up he immediately looked outside the window and noticed small sunlight beaming through the curtains. He immediately picked up his alarm clock on the right of him and noticed that he was 10 minutes late for homeroom. "Paige! Get up! We're late!" Jimmy shouted, nearly shocking her outside her sleep. "What? What time is it?!?" Paige screamed, hopping out of bed, looking for her underwear. Once she had her bra and underwear one, she noticed that she wore the same clothes yesterday. "I have nothing to wear?!?" Paige screamed in panic. "What are you talking about. Your wearing something right now." "Jimmy, I have a reputation! I cannot go to school with the same outfit in a row!" Paige said, rowing her hair behind her ears and sitting on the edge of Jimmy's bed. Jimmy walked up to Paige and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Come on. If you're planning to make it home and to school on time. You gotta hurry." Jimmy said picking up his car keys. Paige just smiled and began to walk out the front door, Jimmy right behind her.

Before Paige could even truly think about what's going on, she finds herself in Jimmy's car, driving toward her home. She just looked at Jimmy and realized that this was the first time her and Jimmy were in the same place without an argument, or without Jimmy looking like he's about to bust a blood vessel. "Paige. You know, the day where Spinner left you in the lot alone." "Yeah. I remember." Paige said, looking outside the window, remember every moment of it. "I remember you wondering what I was going to tell you. Just so you know, I was trying to tell you that I wouldn't know what to do if anything ever happened to you." Jimmy said, taking one wheel off the steering wheel and stroking her hair. Paige just looked at him until she was in her driveway. "Wait here a second. I'll be fast." Paige said, giving Jimmy a real soft kiss on the cheek and leaving the car.

Paige was planning to go into her house from the front door and go into her room, but when she realized how late she really was, she decided to just climb up the pipe leading to her room. When she entered her room through the window, she noticed her door was wide open. She decided to rush herself to get dressed. She wanted to impress Jimmy with her clothes without making it obvious so she wore tight jeans and a shirt that made her belly visible. As soon as she was leaving outside the window, her mom entered the room. "Where the hell were you three in the morning?!?" She said, giving Paige a racing heart. "I was partying at someone's house and I lost track of time." Paige said, hoping her mother will let her go. "Paige! Don't tell me that shit! I know better than that!" Paige's mother took a deep breath and finished speaking, in a calmer matter. "Hurry up and go to school. We'll talk about this later." Paige's mother said as Paige began to crawl out her window. "Oh, and another thing. Use the front door." Paige's mother said. "Oh right." Paige decided to run outside before her mother realizes that she was with Jimmy.

When she got into the car, she realized Jimmy was smiling. "What's so funny." Paige asked. "Nothing. Sitting in this car just got me thinking about us." "What about us?" "That's just it. There's an us. Me and you." Jimmy said as he gave Paige a kiss on the lips. Paige just placed her eyes to the bottom of Jimmy's car. "What's wrong?" Jimmy asked, using the knuckles of his fingers to raise her head by her chin. "Where are we going to be in school?" Paige asked. "Will this last? Or was this just another one night stand?" Paige asked again. Jimmy just looked away started his engine. Paige started to feel heartbroken all over again. She placed a fist on her chest and started to breath a little harder. Jimmy began to drive to Degrassi school, seeming as if he wanted to say something. He made a small sigh and began to open his mouth. "I'm sorry", He said in a low voice, leaving Paige wiping her tears.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I really love the way this chapter turned out. Chapters like this leave people puzzled sometimes, so just so you know, this story isn't complete, and with all the ideas I got streaming through my head, I don't think this is anywhere near the end. 


	8. Are You Mines?

**Title**: An Eternal Love, A Night of Affair 

**Chapter 8**: Are You Mines?

* * *

Jimmy and Paige walked into homeroom together, leaving Hazel a little puzzled. Spinner was too busy staring a Paige's drowsy eyes and red blown cheek to get suspicious of the two being together. Jimmy sat next to Hazel, Paige sitting on her own. "Why are you so late?" Hazel asked to Jimmy. "We woke up late." Jimmy responded in a low tone, trying not to let the teacher hear him. Hazel raised an eyebrow with a puzzled face and began to whisper under her breath. "We?" 

It was a silent homeroom, Spinner spent most of it looking at Paige and Jimmy and Hazel were strangely quiet. When Paige was out to her locker, Spinner came over and laid his hand flat against the locker next to hers. "Uh, hey buddy!" Paige said, with an awkward look on her face. "How are you?" "I'm fine! Thanks!" Paige said as she got her books for the next period and closed her locker, laying her shoulders down against her locker, biting her bottom lip. "It didn't look like that this morning. You seemed to be crying." Spinner said hoping Paige won't flip. Instead of responding real badly, she just placed her head to the floor and walked away, holding her books against her chest.

Spinner looked across the hallway and seen Jimmy making out with Hazel right next to her locker. Hazel broke the kiss and put on a smile, it was hard to tell if it was real or not. "How did you and Paige end up together?" Hazel asked. "I caught Paige on her way to school when I was driving here." Jimmy quickly responded, reaching in for another kiss. Hazel slightly pushed Jimmy away, only enough to stop them from kissing. Jimmy let out a groan and remained to stay solid. "It's not you. It's just me wondering…" "Wondering what?" He asked out of curiosity. "For the whole time I knew Paige, I never seen you two speak to each other, or ever talk about each other, but all of a sudden you two seem to be best friends. I guess I'm just over-exaggerating… Right?" Hazel said as she gave Jimmy a soft kiss and walked to her next period. Jimmy just stood next to his locker confused, wondering if she knew, or was she just being overly dramatic.

During lunch time, Paige decided to look at pictures of Jimmy performing during the car wash that she was too sick to attend. While searching through the pictures, she seen one picture of Hazel and Jimmy kissing, she took the picture off the hallway board and stomped it on the floor, never taking her foot off the picture. She then looked through the picture again and noticed a picture where Spinner was rather close to her friend Manny. She knew her and Spinner weren't dating anymore but she felt really close to the way she felt not too long ago while she was in the car with Jimmy. She just shook her head and began to walk toward the cafeteria, leaving the stomped picture of Jimmy and Hazel next to her.

Paige noticed Spinner was eating in the cafeteria so she ran toward him and with the picture in her hand. "What's this?!?" Paige asked, holding the picture up against Spinner's face. "It's nothing! It's just us two playing jokes on each other." Spinner responded as he left his tray on the wide table and began to walk outside. "This isn't over!" "Well, the last time I asked you, it was!" Spinner said as he ran toward the court. Paige grabbed him by his arm and pulled him toward her. "Is it over?" Spinner asked as he moved closer toward her lips. Her palms became sweaty and she suddenly stopped breathing. He moved in closer toward her moist lips an noticed her eyes had a desire… A desire for love. They suddenly began kiss. Spinner placed his hands in her hair, making ripples as his fingers slid through them. Paige nearly placed her hands underneath his shirt before she realized what she was doing. "Yes… Spinner… It is." Paige said as she broke the kiss and ran back inside the school building. Spinner punched the brick wall without realizing that his fist was bleeding, he just began to play basketball.

Paige stood sitting on the bench, thinking for the entire lunch period. Not too long after was study hall. Jimmy, Paige, and Hazel were all study hall, Spinner wasn't no where to be found. "So, how's the happy couple today." Paige asked, referring to Hazel and Jimmy. "Happy, obviously." Hazel responded. "What about you and Spinner?" Jimmy asked. "What about us?" "Don't pretend you two didn't have a make-out session like half an hour ago." Jimmy responded. "You seen that?" Paige asked, hoping it wouldn't ruin the small relationship they have. "It was pretty hard to miss." Hazel responded, Paige and Jimmy not even paying attention. "So, are you two back on?" Jimmy asked Paige. "Uh, no… I don't think so." Paige responded. "Are you serious?" Hazel asked, being ignored again. "What happened?" Jimmy asked, raising his voice a bit. "Quiet down!" Mr. Simpson said as he walked toward the crew.

Paige began to feel embarrassed so she decided to leave study hall, feeling a little embarrassed. "What's wrong with her?" Hazel asked. "I have no idea." Jimmy said as he rubbed Hazel's exposed shoulders. "Oh! So now you hear me!?!" Hazel shouted, trying to keep her voice in a low tone. "What?" "You and Paige just had an entire conversation without even thinking to hear what I have to say about it." Hazel said. Before Jimmy could respond, Mr. Simpson grabbed both of them on their shoulders, seeming angry. Jimmy grabbed his backpack and walked out the hall, he felt angry, angry at himself. Angry for putting someone before his girlfriend.


	9. Another Night, Another Affair

**Title:** An Eternal Love, A Night of Affair

**Chapter 9:** Another Night, Another Affair

* * *

Paige figured she could take a quick trip home before study hall was over. Paige walked across the student's driveway looking for Jimmy's car, before she quickly realized that he was still in class. She got used to jumping into his car at the most wanted moments, as if he were always there for her. She started to move her feet quickly toward her home, almost as if she were running. She had her mind set on Jimmy most of the time... Thinking about how gently he holds her, how great he was during her worst times, and even how cute he was. Sooner or later, she found herself in front her home.

Paige began to climb to pipe up to her room, hoping her mom wasn't in there counting the moments until she returned. Paige climbed into her window, surprised that her mom never bothered to lock it. When Paige entered her room, she realized that someone was recently in it, but she hadn't thought much of it. She looked at the bed and realized Spinner was in the bed, looking at her the entire moment. What the hell are you doing here?!?" "I was just going to surprise you... You did the last time." Spinner got out from the bed and put his waist around Paige. He gave her a soft kiss on the neck and a heavy stare in the eyes. Paige pushed Spinner off her waist and began to back away from him.

"What's wrong Paige?" Spinner asked standing in one position. "You are! Just leave me the hell alone!" Paige screamed and began to walk toward her door. "Shhh, your parents are home." Spinner whispered with a single finger down his lips. "Just tell me why you don't want me... Why?" Spinner asked as he walked toward the window. "Because you're not perfect.... Because you're not Ji..." Paige's low voice began to fade. Spinner began to climb down the pipe, real confused about what Paige began to say. He wondered the whole moment why Paige didn't say the person's name... Why was she was so silent about the name.

It was study hall and Jimmy was sitting in his car. He felt a little comfort from the seat next to him. Although no one was in there, he felt as if Paige was next to him, massaging a part of his body. Jimmy started his engine and drove off the driveway. While driving home he looked at the passenger's seat, hoping Paige would magically appear there. It suddenly it occurred to Jimmy that he was having an affair on Hazel. Jimmy's definition of affair was being unfaithful. He began to question his affair when he parked into his empty driveway. He felt as if he had a connection with Paige. The relationship between Paige and Jimmy was more than sex. There was a link, something he couldn't describe, not even if he let his heart do the talking. Jimmy walked into the house and sat his backpack on the sofa and walked right into his room. He laid his back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about Paige.

Before he could get too deep into his memory about the night he spent with Paige he heard the melody from his door bell vibrating through the walls of his home. His heart was pounding for countless reasons. He may have thought it were his parents who would've figured out that he ditched school, until it hit his mind that they wouldn't have rung the door bell. He also thought it could've been Hazel, angry at him for walking out and ignoring her. He hoped it was Paige, sweet little Paige. It amazed him how much can run through his head while walking down a hallway. Jimmy opened the door and found Spinner standing in front of him, eyes drowned in tears.

"Dude... You're crying." Jimmy commented as Spinner barged into his living room and sat onto the sofa. Spinner felt real embarrassed after exposing his drenched eyes in front if his best friend. He covered his eyes and took a deep breath. "I can't stop thinking about Paige! I never felt this much... Pain!" Spinner tried to calm his trembling voice as he stood off the sofa and began to run outside the door. Jimmy ran toward the door and began to run away, still covering up his eyes. Jimmy stood puzzled toward the entire event and began to call Spinner's name outside the door, hoping he could help his friend in need. He looked down at the tear drops drying into his living room carpet. He felt light headed, knowing that he's the reason his best friend is experiencing the worst pain he ever felt.

Jimmy looked outside his window and noticed Paige walking up his doorway. He opened the door only milliseconds before Paige's fist hit it. "Uh... He Jimmy. I was just coming over because I'm scared for my parents to see me home right now. I can't go home yet." Paige said as she stood stiff before his door. "Come on. I'll fix us something to eat." Jimmy said as he said as Paige walked into the house. Paige grabbed Jimmy's arm after his first few steps toward the kitchen and pulled him toward her. She stared into his eyes and gave him a passionate kiss. "Don't worry about it Jimmy. I'll fix us something to eat." Paige said as she walked into the kitchen. "Well, if you can make toast, you're a lot better cook than me." Jimmy playfully laughed as he took a seat on his couch. Before Paige opened the kitchen's fridge, she noticed that a sticky note was taped to it, it seems like it was there for only a few minutes. Paige began to read the read the letter on the note.

Dear James, We're sorry we weren't there for you for the past few days, it felt like weeks. It was kinda sudden but me and your mom had a business trip to America. We left you tons of e-mails but didn't receive any back. Anyway, we have another sudden trip around town, but we should be back by tomorrow morning.

Paige looked at the letter and smiled, knowing it were the perfect opportunity for her to spend another night with Jimmy. Paige walked toward Jimmy with a plate full of ham sandwiches. "Hey hon. I got some good news and some bad news." Paige sat on the floor, between Jimmy's legs while he began to bite into his sandwich, waiting for her to tell the news. "Good news... I know how to make a sandwich!" Paige said as she bit into her sandwich. "Bad news?" Jimmy asked. Paige looked up at him and suspended the note in the air, just high enough for Jimmy to grab. Jimmy put down the sandwich and quickly rubbed his hands over the plate, sweeping the crumbs from his fingers. He grabbed the note and slowly read it, Paige just looking up at his face. Jimmy laid the note on the coffee table and started to place his chilled fingers down Paige's shirt. "So... Where's the bad news?" Jimmy asked as he massaged her neck.

Paige moaned from the relaxing feel of Jimmy's finger rejuvenating her tense nerves. The moaning turned into heavy breathing as Paige felt Jimmy's fingers releasing her tight muscles. "A little early for that... aren't we?" Jimmy asked, referring to Paige's moaning. Paige playfully elbowed Jimmy's leg as he continued to massage her neck. "Oh yeah... I forgot to mention Spinner. He looked really broken up about the break up." Jimmy said as he raised himself from the couch. Paige, beneath both his legs, decided to raise up too.

When Paige got up, she began to place her hands underneath Jimmy's shirt. They lips were never in contact but it was close enough. They just gazed into each other's eyes while Paige had her hands massaging Jimmy's abs. Jimmy went in for a kiss from Paige and began to raise her shirt from body. Paige broke the kiss and placed her hands on Jimmy's face. "Wanna make it to the bed first?" She remarked as they stumbled to Jimmy's room, trying not to kiss along the way. They finally made it to Jimmy's room with all their clothing over their body. Jimmy began to undress himself as Paige dimmed the lights...

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Come on now! You know this is supposed to be rated PG 13! Let's not push it! Anyway... I hope this chapter satisfied you all for giving hardly no Jimmy/Paige in the last one. 


	10. Broken Hearts and Love

**Title**: An Eternal Love, A Night of Affair

**Chapter 10**: Broken Hearts and Love

* * *

Jimmy and Paige were once again unclothed under his bed sheets, hugged up on each other's body. It was in the middle of the morning when Paige been awaken by an unusual noise. She looked around the room and never noticed anything different so she thought nothing of the noise that woke her during the night. She felt Jimmy's finger moving on her stomach and figured he was woke. Her heart began to race as she turned to his face and seen his open eyes looking at her. They stood silent while gazing into their eyes... Even in the darkness, the eyes were as visible as day. "Don't let me go Jimmy. Don't let me go." Paige said as their hands collided. "If you let me go... I'll just" Paige's words were broken by Jimmy's. "You'd just float away." Jimmy said, continuing her sentence. "That's it." Paige said as she gave Jimmy a kiss on the forehead and turned around, his face once again buried in her hair. 

"I love you... Jimmy Brooks." Paige said as she closed her eyes and faded into a soft dream. "I love you too." Jimmy whispered under his voice and faded into a similar dream.

Paige was the first to wake up in the morning. She forced herself up early so she wouldn't have to struggle herself to school the next morning. Paige rushed on her clothes that she wore, looking at a sleeping Jimmy every minute she could. Just looking at him gave Paige comfort. She felt as if she could never feel heartbreak when she looked at him... It has felt that way with her since they were young. Even after the one night stand they had long ago. As Paige gazed into Jimmy's face, the memory of the night replayed in her head over and over again.

* * *

**Paige's POV**

Jimmy and Hazel seemed to have a nice night at the year end school dance. Jimmy tried to make everything perfect, but it seemed the night would've been better if Jimmy had never planned it at all. Everything turned out to be the opposite of what it was meant to be. He couldn't stop apologizing for giving Hazel what seemed to be the worst night ever. Hazel never worried about what may have happened there, she was just relieved that Jimmy was there with her. Jimmy decided to forgive himself as well, but in the end of the day, Jimmy was still suffering from his mistakes. Hazel and Spinner were both sleep, so he called on to me for comfort.

He gave me a call real late that night, asking me to comfort him... Begging me not to look at the moment as a pathetic down side to himself. I accepted to give Jimmy comfort, so I snuck outside my window later that night and ran toward Jimmy's home. He must have been expecting me because he opened the door well before I was near it. I walked into his house... Silent as deafened turtle. We set beside each other on his couch. It seemed as if Jimmy tried with all his might to hold in his anger... Hold in his tears. I took a deep sigh and began to speak.

"You can cry in front of me Jimmy." I gave him a hug that seemed to last as long as a musical episode of prime time television shows. Jimmy finally decided to return the hug a little after he wiped away a tear. "I'm here." I said... Letting him know I wasn't going to leave him alone. Not as long as he was my friend. "Th... Thank you." Jimmy said as he broke the hug and looked me in the face. We were a lot more closer than I thought... We had to be. We ended up kissing each other before I could even respond to his thanks. We began to undress ourselves as Jimmy's bare body laid against mines... It was all a big blank from there, but we never spoke a word of that night every since. It was probably hard for him, but he pretended it was all in the past as well. Even today... We never speak nothing of it.

* * *

After Paige thought of the entire night, she realized that Jimmy was still sleep in reality. She didn't want to leave without saying good-bye but she figured she had too. She gave Jimmy a soft kiss on his lips and climbed out Jimmy's window, walking herself home.

Jimmy was woken by the melody of the doorbell. He figured it was Hazel attempting to ask for a ride to school. Jimmy quickly raced into his closet and put himself on some clothes. He rushed to the front door and opened it. Hazel stood in front the door with a smile on her face. "Hey Baby!" Hazel said as she gave Jimmy as kiss on the lips and welcomed herself into the living room. At that very moment, Jimmy realized Paige was gone. Before he could put too much thought in it, he was disturbed by his father sitting on a stool in the kitchen. "Hey dad!" Jimmy said, noticing his father wasn't too happy at the moment.

"Something wrong dad?" Jimmy asked looking at Hazel, who sat on the couch near the kitchen. "Jimmy... Me and your mom have worked hard to give you everything you wanted... You know that right?" "Yeah dad, I know..." "Unfortunately, sleeping naked in the bed with another girl wasn't my ideal plan!!! What the hell are you thinking Jimmy?!? I tell you I'm going to return the next morning so you screw the first hooker you can find!" Jim's dad could be heard through most of the neighborhood. "She wasn't just anyone..." Jimmy responded as he choked on his tongue. He turned around and noticed Hazel heard the entire thing. Hazel just shook her head in tears and stormed out the door. "Don't think your off the hook yet! You're punished for the rest of your life!" Jimmy's dad added as he stomped into his room. Jimmy just took a deep sigh and shame and continued to get dressed for school.


	11. Please Forgive Me

**Title**: An Eternal Love, A Night of Affair

**Chapter 11**: Please Forgive Me...

* * *

Jimmy walked into the school with an unshakable frown on his face. Everyone was wondering what was wrong with him. He felt heartbroken for both Hazel and Paige. He loved Paige, and he almost felt the same way for Hazel. He was really confused about his feelings. He asked himself how can he love some he doesn't date, and only like someone he does date... Or did. After thinking about it long enough, he noticed Hazel was standing near her open locker, taking out some books. Jimmy quickly ran toward Hazel and stood in front her, waiting for her to say the first word.

"So, is there a reason why my _ex_-boyfriend is standing next to me at this moment?" Hazel asked as she turned her back on him. He slowly reached his arm in for her shoulders and put a soft grip on it. Hazel turned slowly on her own with a tear falling from her eye. "Just tell me who she was..." Jimmy just closed his eyes for a moment with his head facing the floor. He picked up his head and began to look Hazel in the eye after he opened them. "Just tell me!" Hazel began to scream. Other students stared at the obvious struggling couple as they passed by carrying their books. "Please... Just tell me it isn't.... That it isn't... Paige..." Hazel put her head down and began to cry, hoping Jimmy wouldn't hesitate to give her the answer she wanted.

While her head was facing the floor, she seen Jimmy's hand. She grabbed both of his hands and looked up at his face. It was real quiet at that moment and Jimmy didn't help much. He continued to keep his mouth shut as Hazel dug her face deep him to chest. She released his hands and wrapped her arms around his stomach, heart pounding into the ground. His shirt became soaked in her tears and her crying noises were fading into his chest. He gave her a hug around her neck and remained silence. "Please! Just tell me it isn't her! I'll forgive you Jimmy!!! I would!" Hazel screamed in his shirt, her arms wrapping tighter around him. His breathing became deafened, his heart caused his entire body to vibrate... At that moment he wished he were deafened and blind, so he could see or hear Hazel's heartbreak.

"I'm sorry..." Jimmy tried to squeeze more words out, but that was all he could get to escape his puzzled lips. Hazel looked up and Jimmy and wiped her final tear as she ran outside the door and began to sit on the stairs in front of Degrassi. Jimmy was facing her back, so he couldn't realize if Hazel was crying or not. Hazel didn't feel much different than a pile of horse's shit at the moment, something that get picked up for a moment and thrown away the next. Hazel's eyes were shut closed the entire time she sat on the stair, but when she opened her eyes, she found Paige in front of her with a face of concern.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked Hazel as she rubbed her back and sat next to her. Hazel wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Paige, face still soaked in tears. "Oh, so now you want to help? Did you help when you slept with my boyfriend?!?" Hazel shouted as she stood from the stairs and stormed herself inside the school building.

Paige didn't find Hazel as the first school bell rung, but she did find Jimmy with his head down in the cafeteria. She stormed over to the table and sat next to him. Jimmy never realized anyone was sitting next to him so Paige gave him a back rub, which immediately picked his head up from the table. "You told Hazel... Didn't you?" Jimmy just looked at Paige's eyes and turned his head the opposite way. "How could you?!?" Jimmy said as he looked deep into Paige's face. "Do you think it was that easy for me to tell my girlfriend that I slept with her best friend!" Jimmy shouted as he left the cafeteria and noticed Hazel crying on Spinner's shoulder.

When Spinner spotted Jimmy he picked Hazel off his shoulders and told her some words that Jimmy couldn't make out. Hazel just nodded her head and Spinner began to run toward Jimmy. "You're an asshole!" Spinner said as he ran into Jimmy. "Dude, not now!" Jimmy said as he tried to push Spinner aside. "Don't tell me that shit! How could you do that to Hazel? How could you do that to me?!?" Spinner asked, trying his best to calm his voice. Jimmy just shook his head and began to walk toward his class in the empty hallways. "Don't walk away from me bitch!" Spinner said as he pushed Jimmy toward his locker. Jimmy jumped up from his locker and hit Spinner in the face.

As Paige exited the cafeteria she noticed Spinner and Jimmy were in a chaotic rumble. Paige ran in the middle of the fight and held Jimmy back. Spinner ran toward his class after he came to his senses, Hazel tailing behind him. "Come on... We could come by my house today... Missing one day of school wouldn't hurt." Paige suggested as she dragged one arm toward the entrance of the school. "I can't. I promised Mr. Simpson I'd include myself in the battle of school competition today. I really wish I didn't." Jimmy said as he ran toward Mr. Simpson's room to meet up with Rick, Emma, and Toby.

When Jimmy entered the room, Emma and Toby were talking to each other, Rick was heavy in his books. "So, what did I miss?" Jimmy asked as he put on a fake smile, trying to forget what was going on. "Besides the last few study sessions... You haven't missed much." Rick said sarcastically. "Who asked you, geek?" Jimmy said as he bald up the sheet that Rick was currently reading and threw it in his face. Rick just took the paper ball from his lap and grasp it with might... Only Emma noticed how red his hand was after he squeezed the ball. "One day..." Rick whispered as he took a deep breath and continued to study.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yeah.... I think you all are starting to heavily predict my next move... You're probably right after all. If you were really reading this story... You'd know that I past a hint about this early on in the chapters. Anyway... I like this chapter and I think this is really sad... Yay for me!!! Be sure to leave you feedback behind. 


	12. Hold Me

**Title**: An Eternal Love, A Night of Affair

**Chapter 12**: Hold Me

* * *

"Rick got what?" Paige asked as she overheard Alex and Jay patting themselves on the back. "We painted Rick and feathered him... Got a problem Nancy Drew?" Jay asked as in an attitude. "Back off doggy!" Alex said as she held Jay back walked off, holding him by the ear. Paige figured he treated her that way for sleeping with Jimmy... Sweet little Jimmy. Paige began to walk sit down on her own, thinking about him.

Jimmy and Spinner were both outside near their cars, Jimmy was a little bummed about breaking Hazel's heart. He just couldn't stop thinking about how hard she cried, how hard he broke her heart. Rick was also on his mind for a short little while. He didn't find the little stunt with the paint and feathers funny at all, though he treated Rick like dirt himself. Before Jimmy could get comfortable leaning against his car, he seen Spinner playing basketball with a evil smirk on his face. Jimmy walked over to Spinner, who still seemed to have an evil look.

"The hell is your problem?!?" Jimmy asked as he pushed Spinner against the fence. "Bitch! I know you better get the fu..." Jimmy gave Spinner another push against the fence, where Spinner swung a punch at Jimmy. Jimmy felt an urge of revenge after the punch and swung one at Spinner. He fell to the floor after he got hit and Jimmy began to walk away, tasting his lip for blood while he walked.

Paige looked down to the entrance and noticed Rick walking through the door covered in bright yellow paint and feathers. His hands laid in his book bag at all times, as if he were holding an item. He turned his head in both directions, looking for someone. He seen Paige and gave a smirk. "Rumor around the school is... You're a whore." Rick said when he got up to Paige. "Excuse me!" Paige screamed as she got up on her feet. "Your sleeping with that... With Jimmy... Aren't you?" Rick asked as he pulled his arm outside the bag. I was so focused on his devil eyes I hardly realized what he was pulling outside the bag. "That's none of your business!" Paige said as she pushed Rick away.

* * *

**Paige's POV**

Rick instantly fully exposed his hands and pointed a gun directly at me. For a quick moment, I almost cried, hoping I would wake up in about a moment or two. Students began to run around in chaos, some screaming for their lives. I didn't quite understand why they all acted as if they had the gun pointed to them... If they did, they wouldn't be able to scream or move... they'd be too stiff to do so. My throat began to close up and I almost choked on my vomit, which would've been an easier death than the one I may be facing. I began to feel weakened in the knees... I almost felt on my back. I swallowed my breath and closed my eyes, hoping that if I couldn't see any pain, I wouldn't feel any either.

I waited to hear the sound of the bullet firing from the gun, but when I opened my eyes, I seen Jimmy struggling to get a hold of the gun Rick held. "Jimmy! No!" I screamed, hoping Rick wouldn't get the gun. Both of them had their hands in the air, the gun stood out most of all. "Go! Jimmy! Please!" I cried, tears began to drip from my eyes. I would rather be in this position them visit Jimmy lying in a casket. I watched as my eyes began to flood in tears of danger. Rick picked up his knees and managed to hit Jimmy in his package. Jimmy fell to the floor with his back right against the wall. "No!" Was the last word I could manage to say before it happened.

* * *

**Jimmy's POV**

Rick squeezed the trigger with little might, he didn't really need any. All I could see at the moment was Paige standing in one position, covered in tears. My mind was blank as my focus went inside the bullet hole. I didn't think of Paige, or Hazel, or myself. I didn't think of anything, then I realized blood leaking from kidney area. The pain was probably what brung me to reality. At first I hardly felt anything but a bad burn, then it started to rip me apart. Although I got shot in only one area, my entire body was hurting from there. I let out a cough and closed my eyes, hearing the voices of students scream throughout the hallways. I suddenly felt someone holding me against their shoulders. I accused the person being a female because of the inflated chest. I felt her rub her fingers through my hair and the tears drip on my face. I struggled to open my eyes and seen Paige, crying over my body. She sat beside me, covered in my blood.

"Jimmy? Are you..." She was too afraid to ask if I was dead, I'm sure that was it. I worked through my pain and managed to find my voice. "No." I said, coughing out a little blood with the words. "Jimmy!" Paige said in relief and held me close to her breast. She began to lay my head on her lap while she put her back against the wall. She looked down on me ran her fingers through my fingers once more. I reached my hands to her face and gently pinched them, the pain forcing my eyes shut. All I could remeber from there was Hazel crying from a distance...

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yeah, well I did have one or two holes in the plot, but I'm sure you haven't missed anything. 


	13. Never Letting You Go

**Title**: An Eternal Love, A Night of Affair

**Chapter 13**: Never Letting You Go

* * *

Paige held Jimmy on her lap and looked around, waiting for the ambulance to come save Jimmy. She looked down at his face and his eyes were still closed. She noticed that his stomach began bleeding drastically. She began to panic and use her hands to stop the bleeding. She realized it wasn't working so she reached down toward his legs for his hands. She got a grip of his hands and closed it with hers. "Please don't go Jimmy! Please!" Paige pleaded in tears as the drops splashed on his face.

The sound of sirens calmed Paige down in a hurry. She kissed his hands and began to hum nursery melodies. "It's alright now! The ambulance are here... I'll never let them hurt you, I'll never let you go..." Paige kissed Jimmy hands and gripped it even tighter. "You here me Jimmy?" She asked out of insanity as she started to rock back and forth, covered in his blood. Hazel ran in the hallway with a smile on her face. "It's alright!" She screamed as she fell to her knees and placed her hands on Jimmy's cold cheek. Hazel had her hand on his cheek for a while before she decided to look up at Paige. She realized that she couldn't comfort Jimmy, Paige already did. Hazel backed up with tear filled eyes and ran away in tears. Not long before Hazel left did the doctors find Jimmy and Paige still lying against the wall.

The doctors lifted Jimmy into the air and placed him on a bed and began to roll him outside the door. Paige still held his hand and her heart began to break as the grip has loosen. Soon enough she was no longer holding his hand as the doctors placed Jimmy into the ambulance van. "Let me go with him!" Paige cried as she struggled to get through the doctors that blocked her way to the van. "I promised!" She pleaded again, struggling even harder. "We can't!" One doctors managed to get out as they both entered the back of the van and slammed the doors closed. Paige fell directly on the floor on her knees, never realizing that she scrapped them to blood. "Oh Jimmy..." Paige whispered to herself in tears.

Paige was in tears for hours before she heard that she was able to visit Jimmy, who was unconscious at the moment. As Paige entered Jimmy's room she overheard the doctor speaking to Jimmy's parents. "He seems to be doing alright, but there still is a need to worry." The doctors said as he began leaving the room. Paige looked through the glass window and seen Hazel, crying on her knees by Jimmy's bed. Hazel continued to reach in for a part of Jimmy, but always stopped herself before she did.

Paige entered the room in fright, hoping Hazel won't tell her anything that might hurt her. Hazel turned toward Paige with her face as red as cherries. She took in a quick breath and got up. "If I dated Spinner, would you sleep with him too?!?" Hazel shouted as she ran toward the door. "You... And Spinner..." Paige managed to say those words, feeling backstabbed as she thought Spinner backstabbed her with Hazel. "How could you ask me that?" Hazel whispered as she shook her head and left the room.

Paige looked over to Jimmy's bed and realized that Jimmy was still in a deep sleep. She walked over in tears and placed her hands on his chest before she fell to the floor in a slight faint. "I can't believe it Jimmy. You of all people are lying in this bed, nearly dead!" Paige shouted as rubbed his hair. She them grabbed his hands began to cry. "I'm sorry..." Paige whispered as she kissed Jimmy's hand and walked out the door.

* * *

**Paige's POV**

I didn't know why she didn't stay by Jimmy's side. It probably just hit me how Hazel might have felt about being heartbroken and betrayed by her best friend. Jimmy wasn't her ex when I slept with him, they were still in love. Jimmy practically dumped Hazel and her feelings for me... Am I that important to him... Am I so important that other people's feelings don't matter anymore. I wasn't sure if I felt the same way Jimmy did. I still cared about Spinner... Somewhere in my heart, I felt for him. I probably broke Spinner's heart just as much as Jimmy did Hazel, but if it were my choice, I would've never told Spinner the honest truth. I guess Jimmy is more willing to sacrifice for love... Was I? Did I? Could I? These are the question that love will answer... I'll just have to wait until then... Because I love Jimmy.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, I decided to cut my idea choice of chapters for this story for the simple fact of hardly no reviews. I don't think of it as spoiled but more of saving my talent, it wouldn't be fair to use the best of me for a story that no one hardly reads anymore, so after a few more chapters of this story, I'm deciding to end it. 


	14. For Me

**Title**: An Eternal Love, A Night of Affair

**Chapter 14**: For Me

* * *

Paige couldn't stop thinking about Jimmy and how much she wanted him throughout the night. She could barely sleep a wink thinking of Jimmy and how he looked as he laid in the hospital bed, practically dead. School has been closed for week, so Paige had no reason to get up the next morning. It didn't matter anyway, she didn't sleep at all during the night. Every minute Paige spent woke, was another minute spent on Jimmy. Paige couldn't help herself anymore, she rushed on a quick shirt and a skirt with some high heel shoes and began to walk out the door.

Paige used her parents car to drive to the hospital, she could hardly keep her eyes dry enough the look at the road before her. Paige found herself in front of the hospital soon enough and she quickly ran through the building, employees staring at he as she ran through the hallways. Paige ran into Jimmy's door and looked at him. His eyes were open and he wasn't in an oxygen mask either. He looked up and Paige and smiled. "Where's the fire?" He asked in a laughing attitude. "Oh Jimmy!" Paige screamed in relief as she rushed in for a hug. "Loosen your grip..." He whispered, still feeling pain from the bullet.

"Sorry." She whispered back as she smiled into his face. "I love you Jimmy!" Paige said as she gave him a kiss on the lips. " I... Love... You... Too." Jimmy managed to reply between kisses. After Paige gave Jimmy his last kiss, she heard the door open. She figured it was a doctor or nurse, wondering why she ran through the hallways. She only found Hazel, standing up with a straight spine. "Hey... Hazel." Jimmy whispered nearly under his breath. Hazel hid a smirk behind her face of hurt and tears and managed to speak back. "Hi... Jimmy." Paige began to walk out the door, but Hazel grabbed her and pushed her back into her position.

"Don't leave. I will." Hazel said as she walked outside the door. "Why do you always have to be like this?" Paige asked as she walked toward the door. "What the hell are you talking about?!?" Hazel asked as she walked back into the door. "Look, it's hard for me to do, but I just wanted to tell you how I felt." "I'm listening..." Paige said as she looked at Hazel.

"Spinner... He's a nice guy. He's funny, cute, and even faithful most of the time... But I'll never date him, because I know our position as friends! I know we should never cross that line! And if you felt... That you and Jimmy had to cross that line... Then you must really love him..." Hazel said with her head down. "You mean... You'll forgive me?" Paige asked in a relief. "I mean... I'll try." Hazel said as she gave Paige a hug. "But I'll never forgive Jimmy. I can't... He broke me heart far more than words can ever explain. I would've given my life tomorrow if I could've comforted Jimmy when he got shot. I loved him... But now... He loves you..." Hazel said as she left the room in tears. Paige turned to Jimmy and realized his head was down.

"Jimmy... If you ever need me..." Paige was broken off by Jimmy's cracking voice. "Leave... Please." Jimmy said pointing toward the door. Paige was real confused why he didn't come to her for comfort, but she tried to walk out and leave it out her mind. 'Why?' Paige asked herself, daring herself to give Jimmy comfort. 'Tomorrow.' She responded as she walked out the hospital and began to walk home, asking herself why she was crying.

* * *

**Editor's Note:** Dream on! I'm going to keep this story to it's full intent! Ha! Take that for competition Cillaty! And also, I actually had other reason to make that up, so I could start on further projects. I guess I'll have to work on them all at the same time. 


	15. Leaving You Behind

**Title**: An Eternal Love, A Night of Affair

**Chapter 15**: Leaving You Behind

* * *

Paige slept under tears, hardly breathing as she slept. She felt heavy under herself a felling that hard to describe. She felt guilty and mad at herself. "Jimmy!" Paige cried, blaming herself for leaving him, something she promised she wouldn't do. She began to think about his smooth golden skin and how easy and free she feels when she's around him, the total opposite of how she felt now. Mrs. Michalchuk passed Paige's room often, hoping she could comfort Paige. It hurts Mrs. Michalchuk knowing her daughter is crying, but it'll hurt even more if Paige rejects her comfort.

Paige ran into her bathroom in, her tears are as visible as rivers as they hit the floor. Paige placed her face inside her hands began to quiet down. As she listen to any noises, she realized it was quiet. She couldn't hear a noise at all. 'Silence?' Paige asked herself, knowing she never heard this before. Soon, her ears began drumming and ringing. Silence sliced through her ears like a rough blade, it wasn't a good feeling at all. "Aghhh!" Paige screamed as she covered her ears and began to hear her heartbeat.

Paige ran into her room and cut on the CD player, playing it to maximum volume. She then ran into the bathroom again and slammed the door shut. Paige just noticed that she stopped crying over Jimmy at the moment. The tears had stopped, but the pain didn't. Paige ran into her bathroom closet and pulled out a shaver. She placed the blade on her shaky skin and began to tremble. She shut her mouth and dared to slide the blade across her skin. Paige dropped the shaver under a shock of hearing her name through the hallways, even passed th loud music she that caused her heart to rumble at moment. "Cut off the music?" Paige's mom screamed as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sorry!" Paige whispered. Her mother didn't hear her though. Paige cut the music off and looked outside her window. "Is it night? Already?" Paige asked herself as she looked into the dark skies. Paige let her last tear drop as she jumped into her bed and laid her head on the soaked pillow. Paige's eyes began to shut and she was immediately asleep.

It was later on that night when Mrs. Michalchuk walked into Paige's room with a bed sheet over her body. Mrs. Michalchuk sat next to Paige's lying body gently stroked Paige's hair. "I'm always here for you." She whispered as she gave Paige a soft kiss on the fore head and stood up. She walked up to the door let her enture body into the hallway. She turned her head once more to take another look at Paige, then she closed the door slowly and walked back crawled back into her bed.

Paige's eyes began to lift with the rising sun. She let out a tiresome yawn and looked outside her window. She then walked into the bathroom to give herself the usual morning routine. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she gave herself put herself on some clothes. This time, it was nothing special She wore a long white t-shirt and a small mini skirt. The shirt was almost nearly down to the skirt. Paige never bothered to wear nothing special at her down moment.

Every second went by like a minute as Paige counted the time until she'll be able to legally visit Jimmy. She heard her heart beating very slowly but she felt it beating much faster. Paige ran upstairs and sat on her roof, looking morning right into his dreadful face. Nothing could give Paige a smile on her face at the moment. Paige let out a huff crawled through the window and back into her home. She felt her blood rushing through her veins as she walked outside her front door, still dressed in her inside clothing.

Paige had a long walk to the hospital but she found herself walking in the hallways without breaking a sweat. She looked through the glass in the doors and noticed that a lot of people were lying in their beds, more were even celebrating life with their loved ones. Paige couldn't wait to see Jimmy's face again. She walked into his room and smiled as he stood by the window. Paige walked over to the window, where Jimmy's back was facing the door in which she entered.

"Wow! You could see my house from here!" Paige said as she walked by the window, next to Jimmy. "Whoa!" Jimmy said. "What's wrong. Are you disappointed?" Paige asked as she walked toward Jimmy and placed a single finger on his chest. "No. You just... shocked me. I didn't see you coming... That's all." Jimmy said back away from Paige a bit. "What's wrong hon?" Paige asked as she walked up closer to Jimmy. Jimmy walked back even further and took a deep breath. "Look... Paige. I can't shake this." "Shake what?" Paige asked as her spine began to shiver. "I love you!" Paige said under a sad voice, feeling a broken heart from the vibes she was getting from Jimmy. "I love you too, Paige. That's why..." Jimmy's words were over spoken by Paige's. "Please don't!" Paige said as she covered her ears and sat on the visitor's seat. Jimmy walked over to Paige and grabbed her hands, taking her hands from around her ears and putting them down to her thighs. "We can't do this... Anymore." Jimmy's voice was cracking between his words.

Paige started to feel the tear drip from her eyes, but she held them in. "So... Was this your plan from the beginning?!? Huh?!? You break every's girl heart you been with?!?" Paige asked. "You have no idea!" Jimmy screamed as he turned away from Paige. "Every girl I ever loved... We end up hating each other, or never talking again." Jimmy said. "You have no faith in us! Is that what your saying?!?" Paige asked, raising her voice. "Don't give me that shit Paige! It's best we end this now before we fall even more in love!" Jimmy said as turned back to Paige. "You can't put a number on love, Jimmy! You either love someone or you don't!" Paige said as she stood up from her seat and began crying. "Well! I don't love you Paige! Does that make you feel any better!" Jimmy screamed as he put his face into Paige's. Paige placed her hand on her eyes and walked out the room in tears. "Paige..." Jimmy said in a low voice, hoping he didn't hear her. Jimmy lied back in his bed and wiped away his falling tears.


	16. True Feeling

**Title**: An Eternal Love, A Night of Affair

**Chapter 16**: True Feeling

* * *

**Jimmy's POV**

I sat in my bed, facing the window. The bullet wound burned through my blood and my bones. I hurt in every moving part of my body. The pain was unbearable for even the strongest person. I began to wince under the pain of the wound. I let out a soft moan and shut my eyes to underneath the pain. I began to log into my memory, hoping that something could help me deal with the pain. All I could think of was Paige.

Sweet Paige, I broke her heart with words as cruel as a gun. If only she could understand how much I actually love her, or that I did that because I love her. Paige means everything to me. It hurts me so much that she isn't right here next to me. I had to end it! I can't keep going any further with Paige. The sooner I let her go, the better. I can't go further in the future with her, only to drift her away as soon as possible. Like I did with Hazel and Ashley.

Any relationship I try to work on just ends up getting pushed away in the long run. It may sound stupid to even me, especially after judging my future on only two heartbreaking events, but the heartbreak was too much to deal with again. Never again will I put myself in a deep relationship. I thought this through all night long, I hardly slept. This was my final decision, I can never turn back now.

I jumped out of my hospital bed and walked off toward the window. After thinking hard about how broken my heart was, I could hardly feel the pain in my stomach. I sat next to my window and watched the day pass me by, the children even more. I decided to let this be my last moment I ever think hard about Paige as I looked outside the window and wondered what she was doing at this very moment.

**Paige's POV**

I moved away from the window without a tear dropping from my eyes. I tried to stay strong at this moment. I played soft music throughout the house and let time pass by watching television programs. There were more things on about romance than I thought. Everything somehow made me think about Jimmy, even the porno that I may have accidentally passed through at the moments.

My eyes were going dry for the first time since a long time. I tried blinking but it still felt like sand were in them. I walked into the bathroom and splashed the sink water in my face. As I looked at my soaked face in the mirror, I saw a fading image of Jimmy behind me. I turned around and saw nothing but the door. I began to walked out but felt a little pain underneath my foot. I lifted my foot a little in the air and looked underneath it. I found the blade that I was fooling with last night.

I lifted the blade from the ground and placed it on my shaking arms once more. I felt a chill run through my body as I once agin dared myself to slash it across my white skin. I slowly ran the blade across and smiled as the amusing color red dripped outside my body. The pain was nearly numb to my heartbroken body. The blood dripped to the floor and stained into the tile. I ran cold water on my wound and watched the blood blend in with the water. The noise of the water had a scream in it, a scream from the blood dripping from me. My scream that I held in for so long.

I felt as if I were going crazy at that moment. 'What's wrong?' I asked myself as I realized my sudden fascination for blood. Was this in depression? Did I feel sorry for myself? I once again took another look at the fresh wound and began to cry as my feelings came back to me. Love causes me to do things like this... Love caused me to hurt myself. Pain seemed to be something my life couldn't get enough of at this life.

I had no better way to let time pass me by. I spent ever waking moment of my entire week asking questions about my life. Asking questions about Jimmy, forcing myself to stay as far away from him as possible. For the moment....


	17. Let's Talk About Sacrifice

**Title**: An Eternal Love, A Night of Affair

**Chapter 17**: Let's Talk About Sacrafice

* * *

Jimmy had been lying in the hospital for 2 weeks now. He's been recovered for a few days but his parents were never able to bring him to his home. It was almost as if he was in a boring hotel. He spent most of his time working out in the hospital's exercise room. The rest of the time he was watching cheesy soap operas on the small screen television. He was lying down in his bed, feet stretched to the end. He flipped over in his bed and found his mom by the door. "Mom!" He said in excitement as he jumped up from the bed and embraced her with a hug. 

"You ready to go?" She asked as she smiled at him. At the very moment, he felt like a child again. It felt good to know that he still needed his parents at his age. "Yeah." He said as he walked over to his briefcase and packed a few clothes inside. "I'm ready." He said as he carried the briefcase outside the door. "Don't worry about that son, I'll carry it for you. Your main mission is to get as much relaxation as you could before you go to school on Monday." She said as she bent over and grabbed his briefcase from the floor. "You sure?" He asked, noticing her stumble. She didn't answer back, she just continued to carry his bag toward the exit of the hospital.

Jimmy rested in the passenger's seat of his mom's van as she checked him out the hospital. The sunlight shine right through his resting eyelids. He started to quint a bit before he slowly opened his eyes and realized the car was moving through town. He looked to his left and found his mom driving the car with a smile on her face. "Why are you so happy?" He asked as he buckled his seat belt. "Me and you will finally spend some time together." She said as she momentarily put one hand off her steering wheel and placed it on his shoulders. "Yeah. It's only been... Hmm... A month?" He said sarcastically as he began smiling back.

"Jimmy. I'd be guilt free to say I've spent quality time with my son a month ago. Truth is, I've never spent time with you since you were a toddler." Kate began to take a deep breath. "I love you Jimmy. And even though I may not always spend the most time with my son, if it means giving you a horrible and broken life by losing my job... It's just not worth it. I'd rather give you a roof over your head than have you hate me. You understand?" Kate asked as he hands began trembling. Jimmy just nodded and took a look into her eyes.

Jimmy and his mom were quiet for the rest of the ride to his home. He spent the rest of the ride looking outside the window, waving at a few familiar faces, none of which he desired to see at the moment. "We're home." Kate whispered underneath her own voice, hoping Jimmy won't respond in a raised voice or a teary one. Jimmy took a breath and opened his door quickly. He walked inside his home and realized his dad wasn't there. "Where's dad?" Jimmy asked as he mom walked into the kitchen. "He's out working late." Kate said as she opened her oven and took out a pot of baked chicken.

"Wow! You cooked?" Jimmy asked in amaze. "Yeah! I wanted to make this special for you." She said as she smiled and pulled out some glass plates. "I wasn't sure what you really wanted. I was going to make some pizza but that was just too plain. Baking chicken is the only thing I actually remember from my childhood skills." Kate added. "Childhood skills?" Jimmy asked as he walked inside the kitchen and took a seat at the table. "Yeah! Believe it or not, your mom was locally famous for her cooking skills. I could make almost anything... And do it just like it is on the front box too!" Kate responded, tooting her own horn.

Jimmy suddenly felt a warmth in his home as he began to talk to his mom. Just as he was beginning to tell his mom about how he's doing and school his heart dropped as her cell phone rung in her pocket. He knew the ringing was bad news but he hoped it were his dad, possibly calling in to say he was going to be there in a few minutes. He took a look at her face and noticed her 100 watt smile going down. She looked at Jimmy with teary eyes and placed the phone back into her pocket. "Something... Wrong?" Jimmy asked in a low voice, his heart beating rapidly.

"I'm so sorry James!" Kate said as she picked up her jacket and her purse. "My boss called me in unexpectedly. I'm sorry... I am." She said as she hurried through the door and slammed it shut. In a split second, Jimmy's mom was gone outside the door without even thinking to stay by his side. He tried to understand that his mom had to do this, but was she really left with no choice? Was it true that his mom couldn't turn down her bosses' offer once, only to spend on dinner with her son who could've died.

Jimmy felt a sudden rage and began to grasp his hair and growl angrily. "I hate you!" He said to himself as he tossed his mom's cooking to the floor and hit against the wall. He walked into his room and placed his fist onto his dresser as he looked up into a mirror. He let out another raging growl as he punched the mirror with his fist, causing his hand to bleed. "Shit! I hate you!" I screamed once again with his face buried under his pillow. "I hate my family! I hate them!" He screamed once again as the blood began to stain his pillow.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes, this was an all Jimmy chapter, just so the audience could get to know him better through someone else's eyes, and not his. I think this is a good chapter and I hope you all liked it. Oh, and just in case you all are wondering, the romance isn't too far away from this chapter I just wrote. Don't worry about this turning into a suicidal teen anguish fanfiction. 


	18. Dead to Me

**Title**: An Eternal Love, A Night of Affair

**Chapter 18**: Dead to Me

* * *

Jimmy was sat in his home, alone for many hours. He waited for his mom with his face outside the window, soaking in tears. Eventually, his tears dried. Nothing new had happened. His mom has bailed on his since he was baby, same goes with his dad. It was hard for him to believe that his parents cared for him, that they loved him. He tried to think about something else at the time, but all that happened constantly remind him of his parents.

**Jimmy's POV**

I lied in his bed, back against the mattress. This was the first time since Paige and I had a relationship, that I felt uncomfortable. She was always there to give me a shoulder to lean on, a lip to kiss, a body to use. It wasn't pathetic on Paige or me, it was love, and showing it as best as you can. Paige showed me... Did I? Did I ever dry Paige's tears? Did I ever give her myself, my heart, my soul, my body? I never! How could I? All I did was give Paige a broken heart. Caused her nothing but tears. Now I'll never be able to show Paige my love to her. I can't. She's not for me anymore.

After I thought about how bad I treated Paige I walked outside my front door and walked down Degrassi street. The sun was falling below the ground, the skies were darkening. I continued to walked, my feet moving without command. My mind was blank, my heart had stopped. When I finally came back to my senses, I found myself in front of Paige's door. I caught myself before I could knock on her door. I looked up at her window and noticed her head hanging outside. Water began to drop on my face, falling from the dry sky. I wiped the water from my cheeks and realized it was Paige's tears. I looked up once more and Paige was gone, back inside her home.

I climbed up the pole and looked through the window. Paige's face was buried underneath her pillow. Her cry was muffled. I could hear it... Her fainting cry. I lifted my fist and hit it against the window, softly. Paige lifted her wet face from the pillow and looked toward the window in fright.

**Paige's POV**

I promised myself to never think of Jimmy, but it was hard. It was nearly impossible. All week long, all I did was cry. My face was buried underneath my pillow as I lifted my head from a knock on the window. My heart was racing through my brain when I saw Jimmy hanging from the pipes. I ran over to the window and opened it, greeting Jimmy with a kiss on the lips before he could climb through. He didn't return the kiss, in fact, it felt weak. It didn't feel like it does every other time, it felt like it was lacking something.

As Jimmy climbed through the window I ran toward my door to make sure it was locked. After I checked, I walked over to Jimmy and grabbed him by his waist, walking backward toward my bed, forcing him to walk along with me. We both fell on the bed, Jimmy on top of me. I moved my hands up toward his shoulders and worked my way up his arms to his hand. Jimmy just laid on me, hardly breathing. He just stood there stiff and unsure of himself. I got a hold of his hands and grasped it softly. I felt thick liquid on his knuckles, but it wasn't a lot. I let go of his hand and looked at mines.

Blood was wrapped around my fingers. Was it Jimmy's? I took his hand and looked at it, he didn't even try to move. He still stood motionless on my bed. I flipped over and lied on him while his back was against the mattress. "Jimmy..." I was concerned, but it seemed he wasn't. "Your... Bleeding." I said as I noticed his knuckles covered in red liquid. He still stood motionless, just breathing in a low tone. "Jimmy!" I shouted as I grew impatient of Jimmy's silent mode.

"So?" He let out, responding to my concerns. "What?" I asked as the blood began to run down his arms. "Come on." I said as I grabbed Jimmy by the wrist and forced him over to the bathroom. I lifted Jimmy's hand over the sink and went into a department and pulled out some sore reliever. "This is going to hurt a bit." I said as I poured a bit of the bottled potion over Jimmy's knuckles. Jimmy let out a fainting cry of pain at the moment with his eyes closed. I took a piece of an old shirt and wrapped it around his hand. I looked up and found Jimmy's eyes still wincing as if he were in deep pain. I placed my hands on his shoulders and lifted my head, where I gave him a soft kiss on the lips. I backed up and looked into his face. He opened his golden eyes and began move his hands toward me.

I closed the door behind me and wrapped my arms around Jimmy's neck. "You know, we could get real creative in here." I said as I began to give Jimmy soft kisses on his neck. "Don't..." He let out as he softly pushed me away. "What? Why?" I asked, shocked that Jimmy turned down sex. "Your making this harder than it already is..." Jimmy said as he opened the door. "Huh?" I asked as I looked at him with a confused look. "With school starting in a few days, we're gonna be force to see each other." "So?" I asked as I felt a bit of anger. "Look... Paige... I just came here to let you know... Your dead to me." Jimmy said, splitting my heart in the process. I ran outside the bathroom in tears as I watched Jimmy crawl through the window and fade into the darkness.


	19. Hearing My Silent Cry

**Title**: An Eternal Love, A Night of Affair

**Chapter 19**: Hearing My Silent Cry

* * *

**Jimmy's POV**

I left Paige tonight, crying in her pillow. It probably hurt me more to leave the only person who loves me, or could at least prove it. She showed me her love, she shared her secrets with me. I felt strong as I held Paige around my waist at night, hearing her beating through her chest. I began to think if I made the right decision as I walked into my home, my mom waiting in on the couch for me.

"Jimmy!" She screamed as I entered the door. "What the hell do you think your doing? Huh?" She asked me. I just put my head down, my nose facing the floor. "I don't get it! Are yo trying to break my heart? I need to know!" She continued, screaming in my ear. "Tell me now, dammit! You think your too old to get disciplined! Do you? I'll whip your ass right now Jimmy!" She screamed in my ear once more. I guess the threat of an ass-whipping must've brung me back to reality because I reacted to those words.

"What? That's hilarious mom!" I said sarcastically as I began to stomp my way toward my room. "James! I'm not joking!" She said as she grabbed my arm. I shrugged my shoulder with force and turned toward my mom. "You don't even know me enough to touch me the way you did. When was the last time I was able to bring my girlfriend home to meet my parents? When was the first? Huh?" I shouted as stood in place, looking my mom in her angry eyes. "I thought we discussed this." She whispered as her voice began to soften. "Well let's discuss this again because I don't see how you can hurt someone you..." I stopped myself in my tracks, hoping I would be forced to go on. "Someone you love?" She asked as she walked up toward me. "Look Jimmy, I'm not the best mother around, but I try my best. I do." She said, speaking up a bit more. I just walked off into my room and laid with my face resting on the pillow, thinking about the next day of school.

**Paige's POV**

I hardly slept any last night, thinking about how bad Jimmy treated me. Was I really dead to him. Was I non-existence to him. Nothing. Just something for him to use in the bed. It can't be. I loved Jimmy. I really loved him. His beautiful smile, his beautiful voice, his beautiful eyes that gave him is special sparkle all of the time. Jimmy was really special to me. He was more to me than he probably ever thought. We had our passionate moments, even when we weren't having sex. I actually had unprotected sex with him one day.

I was dressed and ready for school. I really didn't want to go to school this morning, mostly because of Jimmy. When I entered school, my heart was pounding. Everyone was looking at me as if I had a huge spider on my face. I searched around the school a bit before the 1st class, looking for Jimmy before he could spot me. I couldn't find him before class but he had home room with me, so I spent most of my time looking for him there. He never turned up and there I realized he didn't come to school today. Was it because of me?

I spent most of the day at school wondering where was Jimmy and why he didn't come. I didn't talk to much, as if anyone was willing to talk to me. The teachers were to busy discussing how to handle the current situation with class. Honestly, I was sick of it. I thought the school on had one counselor. All the other kids are mourning of weakness because someone who they all hated committed suicide after shooting Jimmy. What about me? I had to hold the weight of Jimmy's blood on my forever. It was worth it at the moment, Jimmy was worth it.

School seemed to have ended a bit early, taking me out of its misery. I was bored most of the time. Nothing to do, nothing to say. Both Spinner and Hazel have gotten a bit closer, but all they mostly did to me in the hallways were wave only when they were alone. When I got home, I changed my clothes a bit, exposing a lot of my skin. As I took off my shirt, I realized the 2 cutting marks left on my arm. One of them was rather fresh than the other. It's from last night of cutting myself. Cutting myself because of my broken heart. It didn't make me feel any better, neither did it feel worst. It just felt. It wasn't pain, it wasn't pleasure, it was just another feeling other than the heart break.

I left my house during nighttime. My parents had once again missed the fact that I was leaving. That I was gone. I had no idea where was going, but I had to leave. I was tired of soaking my bed in tears of sorrow. I had to end it. I had to go out and move on in my life. Something that was always hard for me. I hardly moved on form what Dean did to me years ago. It was a while back but the wound in my heart would never heal. I may not have ever acted like it, but my virginity was real important to me. I wanted to lose it on a romantic night, with someone who I greatly loved, not at the back of a party where I spent most of the time screaming no.

As I walked down the street, I found myself at the ravine. It seemed more like a PG-13 rated orgy. Everyone seemed to be paired up and making out at the moment. Some even had hands placed in some places I'd rather not see. I sat against a bench where a few people passed me eye signals. The only thing that had my eyes really open was when I noticed Jimmy forcing Amy into a van parked in a dark area. I ran toward the van and quickly opened it. I saw Jimmy placing a bracelet on Amy's wrist. "Get out bitch!" I screamed as I walked toward Amy, who was kneeling before Jimmy. "Your gonna get your turn." Jimmy said as he walked toward the door, trying to leave after Amy.

"Don't go!" I screamed as I grabbed his arm and forced him toward me. "Please!" I continued as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "He placed his hands on my waist and his chin on my shoulders. I felt the tear drops dripping down my back. "Please!" I said once again. "I can't... Because... I love you." He said as his voice trembled with the movement of his hands. "Love! So... This is what your LOVE is making me do?" I asked in a raised voice as I exposed my arms and showed him my marks. "Paige..." He whispered under his breath, tracing the two marks with his fingers. "Why?" He asked under his breath as a tear dropped on my sore. "Because Jimmy. You cause me so much pain! You hurt me so much!" I shouted as I hugged him once more. This time, he returned the hug with his arms tightly wrapped around me waist.

"I love you..." I whispered under my breath, hoping he heard me. "I... I... Can't." He whispered as he let go of my waist. "You can!" I screamed to him, hoping he'd listen. He turned to me with a wet face as my lips rushed in to his. I cupped my chin and began to lay me down on the carpeted floor of the van. I placed my hands on the back of his head and began as he began to undress me.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Once again, I have to remind you all that this is PG 13 rated, I can't get too far into detail or this story will be deleted! Haha! Joking... Kinda. Anyway, I'm planning for the next chapter to be the last one, don't worry, it isn't because of low reviews though. Don't worry about that. 


	20. A Love to Last For Eternity

**Title**: An Eternal Love, A Night of Affair

**Chapter 20**: A Love to Last For Eternity

* * *

Paige tip toed into her house, sweating from her current passions with Jimmy. He peaked in her head and gave Jimmy a wave to drive off. As she entered the living room she heard creaking from the stairs. "Trying to make another clean getaway?" A voice came from the top of the staircase as Paige stood still in fright, hardly breathing. "No." She let out as he heart stopped. "Seems like it." Her mom said as she took her last step on the stairs and went to the floor. "No." Paige let out again, not knowing how to respond to the message.

"Paige? I got a call from Mrs. Brooks! I know what you've been doing!" She said as he voice started to raise and grow rough. Paige stood in fright, still refusing to move a muscle. "Are you stupid! Do you know what aids are? Or getting pregnant?" Paige still refused to move, he mouth began to open a bit. "I know I raised you better than that!" Mrs. Michalchuk shouted. "Hah! Good one!" Paige said as she found the courage to say something. "What?" Mrs. Michalchuk said in a shocking voice, surprised to hear her daughter talk back to her. "Mom! If I were to get pregnant and follow after you, my daughter or son would probably be dead in their rooms and I wouldn't know until 3 days later!" Paige shouted as a tear began to drop from her eyes. "I'm sorry..." Mrs. Michalchuk said as she walked up to Paige and rubbed her shoulders. "Yeah right! How many times do I have to hear you lie to me and claim that you'll spend time with me? You can't keep making plans with me? You just gotta do it!" Paige shouted as she buried her face in her hands.

"I know... And I'm sorry." Mrs. Michalchuk said as wiped away a clear tear on her cheek. "Why wait until tomorrow to spend time with my daughter? It's never to late to fix a nice bowl of ice cream!" She said as she put on a fake smile and dug into her freezer. "Mom. You don't have to. It's just me being a baby." Paige said as she headed toward the stairs. "Please. Don't leave! I'd spend time with you now. It's not exactly a nicely lit café, but it's a good substitute." She pleaded as she sat down on the square table and placed her head toward the ground. "Sure... I'll stay." Paige said as she put on a forced smile and sat on the chair. Paige's smile began to have meaning as she heard her mom have a conversation with her for the first time.

Jimmy walked into his house and found both his mom and dad talking in the kitchen. They faced all their attention to the door that Jimmy entered and put on angry looks. Jimmy's mom got out of her seat and walked toward him. "Are you acting out because of our conversation?" She asked as he avoided her a bit. "No." He said as he hid his true feelings. "Are you sure? Because, if it is, we'd try to work something out." She said before he paused in his tracks to his room. He turned around slowly and looked them both in their face. "There's no wrong answer?" Jimmy's dad said in the background, still seated in his chair.

"Be honest? Is this because of that?" She asked once more, hoping he'd give her a honest answer. "You know, me and your mom thought about this real hard, and we realize how much of bad parents we are, but if you feel this way, then one of us are willing to quit out job for you." Jimmy's dad said as he stood up from his chair. "It's not about working coming between us. It's about not giving the effort!" He shouted as he backed into the hallway wall and began to slide down against it. "You're the best employees at your job, but you can't give up one phone call to have a two word conversation with your son.

"I'm not going to argue with you, James. I understand just how you may feel." Mr. Brooks said as he held his hand out for Jimmy. "Your right. Love is not a sacrifice. It's not something that you risk throwing away just because you want what you think is best for them." He added as Jimmy was back on his feet. "Just, not tonight. We have a lot of work." Mrs. Brooks said as she deeply hugged Jimmy and walked toward her room. Mr. Brooks quickly behind her. Jimmy walked into his room with his head faced down, but a smile on his face.

As he entered his room, he found Paige lying flat on his bed. "Hey!" She said as she waved at him. "I got some great news!" Paige added as she signaled him toward his bed. "Me too!" Jimmy said in a excited tone as he climbed into the bed and placed his hands on Paige's thigh. "Me and my mom had some quality time. I know it might be cheesy but it's important to me." Paige said as she began to lay her body on Jimmy and rub his shoulders. "Same here." Jimmy said as he reach in her back pocket and began to roll around in the bed.

"So... Where are we from here?" Paige asked as she kissed his neck. He moaned a bit before he spoke. "What do you mean?" He asked, trying not to moan from the soft kisses Paige left over his neck. "Without the drama. Without anything to hold back our love. Assuming everything's over... Isn't it?" She asked as Jimmy rolled her over and began to kiss her neck. "Well. Nothing is holding us back right now, but we never know what the future hold for us. Especially... since you're... dating... your ex-best friend's... boyfriend." Jimmy said between kisses on her neck up to her lips. "I know that. It's just, I was wondering where we are now?" Paige asked as she laid her head on Jimmy's chest as he stroked her blonde hair and looked down at her face. "We're here. We're in love. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks, with you... The pain of betrayal is worth it. We'll face a lot of obstacles, but we'll look them in the face together. That's all that counts. You and me... Together."

**The End

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Yup, that's the end. I can't believe that this is actually finished. I just LOVED writing this story and I hope you all can keep an update on my upcoming stories. Until next time, see ya'll.


End file.
